


Yes, Daddy

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Explicit Language, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry lets it slip,  and Draco could not find it any hotter.





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on prompt #23 Harry accidentally says it, and then they both just can't stop. I hope I did the prompt justice.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta xxDustnight88.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Draco let out a loud groan. He ran his hands along Harry's bare back. He would never tire of the feeling of Harry’s smooth skin.

“That's it,” Harry said, moaning loudly. “Fuck me harder, Draco.” He arched his back, meeting Draco's thrusts.

“You feel so good.” Gripping Harry's hips, Draco tried thrusting deeper.

Harry closed his eyes. Every movement brought him closer and closer to coming. He could feel his body tighten in anticipation. “Draco, please,” he groaned.

Draco smirked. “You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you, Harry?” He gave Harry's arse a light smack.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Draco froze. “What did you just say?” he asked, his voice quiet. His throat had suddenly gone dry.

“Nothing,” Harry murmured. Draco was sure that there was the faintest blush on Harry’s cheeks, though he couldn’t see.

“Say it again,” Draco commanded softly. He closed his eyes, waiting for Harry to speak. Anticipation filled him.

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry whispered quietly.

Draco groaned in delight. “That's so fucking hot.” With increased fervour, he began to thrust against Harry with an increased pace. He reached his hand around and grasped Harry's firm cock. He carefully began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

“Draco, I'm so close,” Harry groaned loudly. “Harder, please, harder.”

“You feel so fucking nice,” Draco hissed through clenched teeth. Thrusting harder and harder, he could feel his sac tighten and knew that his own orgasm was quickly approaching. “I'm going to come,” he exclaimed.

“Draco, I'm coming too!” Harry cried out.

Collapsing against Harry onto the bed, Draco sighed happily. He withdrew himself from Harry before rolling over onto his spot on the bed next to him. “That was incredible,” he said quietly, entirely spent.

Harry smiled, looking at Draco lovingly. “That was wonderful,” he said. Harry blushed. “About that thing I said…”

“Don't worry about it. We can talk about it in the morning. For now, let's get some rest.”

Harry nodded. Taking his wand, he cleaned them both, so they were no longer sticky and sweaty messes. “I love you, Draco.”

Draco smiled, bringing the covers up over them both. “I love you too, Harry.” He kissed Harry lightly before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes, Harry’s words drifting through his mind. _Yes, Daddy._

  


* * *

  


The next morning, Harry woke up happily. Rolling over, he frowned when he saw that Draco had already gotten up. Usually, the two of them would have a lie-in together on Saturday mornings.

Getting out of bed, he smirked when he heard the shower running. He would just have to join Draco in there. Making his way to the bathroom, he silently groaned to himself. How could he have let that slip last night? While he enjoyed Draco taking control, he had never once thought he would verbalise that out loud. 

With any luck, however, Draco would have forgotten it, and the two of them would move on from it.

Entering the bathroom, Harry grinned when he saw Draco’s silhouette in the shower. He arched a brow in surprise when he realised that Draco was clearly having a wank. 

Clearing his throat, he poked his head in the shower. “Mind if I join you?”

“Shite!” Draco cursed in surprise, eyes wide at being caught in the act. “I, yeah, sure.” He let go of his cock, but it was clear what he had been doing.

Harry slipped into the shower. “So, what were you doing?” he inquired after greeting Draco with a kiss.

Draco was flushed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it; it was so fucking hot.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “What I said?”

“Yes,” Draco admitted. “It turned me on, and I’ve been sporting a hard on all night.”

Harry smirked. “I didn’t realise that it would affect you so.”

“Well, it did.”

“What should we do about it?” Harry inquired innocently. His gaze landed on Draco’s cock, and he licked his lips hungrily. 

“Will you suck my cock?” Draco asked, returning Harry’s hungry gaze.

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry said, lowering himself to his knees.

“Fuck,” Draco groaned. “You want this, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry answered dutifully. His own cock started to harden.

“Suck it then, be a good boy for Daddy,” Draco commanded. He grasped Harry’s head to steady himself when Harry’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock. “Shit, that’s it,” he moaned when Harry took him deep.

Harry began to suck hard, taking Draco as deep as he could. He knew that since Draco had already been stroking himself, it wouldn’t take long to bring his lover to climax. With one hand on the base of Draco’s cock, he used his other hand to start stroking himself. 

They would both be coming quickly.

“That’s it,” Draco groaned, moving his hips slowly to fuck Harry’s mouth. “So good.”

Harry swirled his tongue around the tip of Draco’s cock before taking him deep once more. He nearly gagged, but he knew that Draco liked him to take his cock deep.

“I’m close,” Draco panted.

That was all the encouragement that Harry needed. Pulling away, he peered up at Draco. “I want you to come, Daddy.” He then took Draco’s cock back into his mouth, and within moments, Draco let out a strangled cry as he came.

Harry quickly swallowed around Draco’s cock, feeling some of his come drip down his face. He worked his own cock hard and fast for a moment, the tension inside him snapping with relief as his own orgasm washed over him. “Fuck,” Harry murmured after a moment, sitting back on his heels.

“You’re telling me,” Draco panted. “Definitely the best thing first in the morning.”

“I love you,” Harry said, holding out his hand.

“I love you, too.” He helped Harry to his feet. “Now come on,” Draco grinned. “Help me wash my hair.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry murmured happily, reaching for the bottle of shampoo. He did love washing Draco’s hair… and back… and arse… and every part of him if he was being honest with himself.


End file.
